The Equipment Core of this Program Project provides a means of centralizing the costs of major shared equipment used by multiple investigators and subprojects. The Equipment Core also concentrates the costs of equipment maintenance and upgrades, eliminating the difficulties in allocating these on a pro-rata basis to the individual subprojects.